The silver Stream
by AJuice10A
Summary: A story I made leading up to another story I'm working on. This story is about Aangs Firebending teacher and how he grew up, trained and met Aang. The begging chapters of the story are not about Aang at all but about his teacher.
1. Prolugue Birth of a warrior

Prologue: Birth of a warrior

It was December 22 my favorite day of the year, the day I realized my amazing power and the day I was born. It was the winter solstice, the mark of the beginning of winter and a fire benders least favorite day. Though I was different right now I'm standing here on the winter solstice about to fight a fire bender who has no idea what he has gotten himself into. He stepped into his stance widening his legs and raising his hands. He did have a good stance but he did not know what he was getting himself into. I lowered into my stance raising my right hand high and extending my left hand forward. The fire bender squinted and swallowed through a tight throat with sweat on his head. I could smell his fear of fighting me.

He had said I wasn't real, that I was fake that is why I challenged him. He pulled back a fist an inhaled deeply I lowered my stance hands extended all the way ready for anything. Then he punched his breath synchronized with his punches. He punched stepping forward with each blow. I jumped over the first blast then came back down landing in a split and three blast went right over my head then he shot three more to the ground I was on. I hopped up onto my feet still bent down dodging the first blast then flipped into the air and twisted landing right next to him. 

He did a sweep and I jumped then kicked straight out. He caught my foot with excellent reaction and threw me back I almost fell and did a back handspring to catch my balance then decided it was time to attack. I threw a swift punch and blue fire shot out at him he barely dodged it and I took the opportunity to catch him while he was off balance. I swept his foot and he fell to the floor on his back. He looked up at me sweating furiously with fear in his eyes. I knew what I had to do I knew what was supposed to happen. But that was the difference between me and a fire bender. I was different. And this is my story. 

Fifteen years ago on this very day my mother went into labor. I was born on December 22 at four forty-five. The doctors said I would never be a successful fire bender since I was born on a day where the night lasted much longer than the day and on top of that I was born the same time the sun set and the moon Rose. While this ashamed my father who was a great warrior it filled my mother with joy but the thing that she did not like to hear was the chance that he might be deformed. For some reasons my eyes were white. I had pupils but the area surrounding them that should have been colored was completely white. They said that I would never be a warrior. 

She did not want a warrior for a son she had wanted someone she could love. So that same night she took her newborn son to a river and laid me in her lap and watched as the water flowed with the moon reflected on it. She looked upon the river and at me the moon set a silver hue on the river and the same on my eyes. When she looked at my eyes again she realized that it was no longer a reflection on his eyes. The moons silver glow was in his eyes and had taken over the white so she named me Argento which meant silver then she took me home and sang lullabies to me till I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1 Training

Chapter 1: Training 

(If you ever want to see Wushu in action go to Youtube . com and put in Wushu. A great video is WUSHU MASTERS CHINA and I don't own You tube or any videos on it. Oh yeah and I don't own Avatar or anything in it.

"Wake up Argento. Its time for your first day." I heard my mother call. I opened my eyes and looked around. I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser excited about my training finally starting. All the other boys started training today but I wasn't going to train with them. I was going to learn the art of Wushu. I got my outfit and put it on then ran to the kitchen. "Good morning mommy." I said sitting down and eating my breakfast. "Good morning Argento." She said smiling. "Your father returns today. And he will be happy to see your starting training." She said. He smiled and finished his breakfast. "Can we go now?" I asked. "Ok come on." She said. I smiled and we walked out of the door. She walked me to the front of the dojo and had to stop at the door. "Good morning." Said the door attendant. "I'll be back to pick you up later." She said. To this day I never understood this. I never knew why my mother had me train from six am to six PM everyday since I was five. But I do know it paid off. I walked into the dojo and looked around. It was a dark room with tatami mats and mirrors all over the walls. There were three others there besides myself two boys and one girl.

One boy wore a red outfit and had long hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was a little bit taller than me and had amber eyes. The other boy wore a blue outfit and had long blonde hair. He was a little bit taller than the boy in the red and had deep blue eyes. The girl wore a pink and red outfit and had long flowing brown hair and plain brown eyes. I walked over and sat next to them. "Hi, I'm- "Sssh." They all said raising they're fingers to they're lips. Then a short old man walked in from a back door. "Good morning children." He said. "I am Sifu Attesa." the girl stood up and bowed. "I am Tolleranza." She said then sat down. The boy in the blue stood after her and bowed. "I am Esato." He said then sat. The second boy stood and bowed. "I am Resistenza." He said then sat. Then I stood and bowed "I am Argento." I said then sitting back down. The teacher rubbed his chin looking puzzled and then sat down. "Well I am here to teach so that is what I'll do." He said still looking confused.

Sifu Attesa stood up and walked out the back door and came back with four thick straws. "Breathe through these." He said. We all looked at each other puzzled then took them and breathed. After about five minutes I stopped. "Why-"Sssh." Said Sifu Attesa. "Breathe." We sat there and breathed all twelve hours of the day. Then it was time to go home. "Do you have any idea why we were breathing all day?" I asked to my three peers. "I don't know but its for a good reason." Said Esato. "He's the best Wushu teacher in the fire nation. He knows what he's doing." Said Esato sounding very confident for a five year old. We walked outside and met with their parents then went home. "How was your first day?" Asked my mother. "We sat and breathed through straws all day." I said "Oh, good." She said. "How is that good?" I asked. "He's teaching you discipline." She said. I went home and ate then went straight to sleep. Tired from breathing all day as strange as it sounds. And a little light headed too.

The next morning I woke up on my own with much less enthusiasm as the day before and got dressed. I ate breakfast and was off to the dojo. After this my life became pretty routine. For two whole weeks everything was the same everyday. Then we moved to the next step. That day I arrived at the dojo surprised to see Sifu Attesa breathing though a straw. "Good morning." He said as I walked in. I was also the first one there today. He gave me a straw and I sat face to face with him and breathed and we waited for the others. They came and sat in their normal spots and I walked over to join them. "Today we start something different." He said. We all smiled happy to be done breathing with straws.  
"Everyone stand." He said. "Now do high steps." we all sighed and started. We were supposed to drive our knee into our chest then drive our leg back into the ground then switch legs though we had to do it pretty fast and stay on our toes. We did this for thirty minutes and then all collapsed our calves and hamstrings hurting. "Good now push-ups." He said. "How many?" asked Esato. "Well you need to do at least one per three seconds so get started." He said. We did pushups for three minutes and then were allowed to stop now in even more pain. After this we did sit-ups for twenty-five minutes non stop and then we did extremely hard and painful stretches. After training I limped out of the door along with my other three peers. "I'll see you tomorrow." Esato said limping to his father. Everyone said bye and headed our own ways home. "What did you do today you look like your in pain?" Asked my mother. I sighed and groaned. "We did high-steps for thirty minutes, pushups for three minutes and sit ups for twenty-five minutes then we did the most painful stretches I've ever done." I said. "Good." She said once again. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Body training." She said.  
This routine lasted for five long months and our bodies were long use to it. Now training seemed a lot easier and everyone had really grown as friends. I had learned that Esato was from a wealthy family and wanted to learn Wushu instead of fire bending because his father was a Wushu master and said that Wushu was more powerful when mastered. He was also an only child like me but his mother wasn't around. She had died when he was two. He also had a big crush on Tolleranza. Resistenza was related to Fire Lord Azulon but wasn't wealthy. Somehow his parents had made a deal with Sifu Attesa to train they're son. And Tolleranza was the daughter of a wealthy merchant.  
After five months they started something different. They sat in they're places and waited for Sifu Attesa who walked in through his back door and grinned. "It is a new day." He said. "Your bodies are now ready for the next level." He said. "Stand." They all did so without question. "Widen your legs and lower yourself don't put all your weight on your front leg Resistenza." He said. Resistenza blushed from embarrassment and shifted his weight evenly. "Your root is very important. If a plant had no root and a strong wind comes it will be blown away. But the old tree that should be weak of old age stays. Because its roots reach the earths core, or so it may seem sometimes." He walked around all of us brushing our leg further out or pushing them farther together making sure their stance was perfect. "Good, don't forget your footing." he said sitting down. We stood this way for an hour and he told us to take a break and gave them some bread. He had given us bread everyday but today it tasted a lot better than normal "This is good." Said Resistenza. "Why thank you. I suppose when an old man like me makes bread everyday he should perfect it within seven months." He chuckled. "Why its been seven months already." he said. "Come one we have more to learn."  
We all finished our lunch then got back into our stances. "Good now raise your arm straight up as far as you can reach. Which ever arm you use the most." We did so still staying in our footwork. "Now bend you elbow and stretch your opposite arm out in front of you. Good." He said. Then we practiced moving around in formation. How to shift our weight and how to stay rooted. We practiced this for a whole year. Now that I look back on it. From the ages five to twelve all I ever did was train. After that long year we had all grown a lot and become a lot stronger Esato and I were six and Resistenza and Tolleranza were seven. We came to training and Sifu Attesa told us to hurry in. "Today we take it to the next level." he said. I was amazed that day. We had already learned discipline, proper breathing, body conditioning and the basics of Wushu. Now we would move to more advanced tactics. "Watch me closely." He said. He went into stance and started to attack the air using graceful yet powerful looking attacks.  
He kicked and flipped through the air as if gravity was not a factor then ran and did a back flip and landed in a split. "First you must learn basic flipping." We all got the running front flip in a couple hours. Then the front hand spring, cartwheel. Then for the last three hours we practiced handless cartwheels and side flips. "Good, you will get it tomorrow." he said dismissing us. We all walked home with our parents and the next day was the same thing. After two weeks we had all mastered back flips, back handsprings and about every flip you can imagine. After that training seemed to fly by and for the next two years we trained and had mastered the advanced routines that Sifu Attesa had performed and learned to make our own combinations on instinct and to fight.

(If you ever want to see Wushu in action go to Youtube . com and put in Wushu. A great video is WUSHU MASTERS CHINA and I don't own You tube or any videos on it.


	3. Chapter 2 The test

This Chapter is about a test of the students skills and a very interesting change. www . youtube . com I don't own youtube but it has alot of Wushu videos. I don't own avatar or anything in it

Chapter 2:The test

"Now it is time for a test." Said Sifu Attesa. He took them to the river and they were surprised to see four other students there with a different dojo master. "This is my brother Sifu Tombe." Said Sifu Attesa. "Today his four students will fight you in a friendly competition." He said.

First Tolleranza who was now nine had to fight a boy who was her age and size. The boy had golden brown skin just like me and had gray eyes a shade darker than mine though he was a couple inches taller. "Get ready, set, fight." Said Sifu Tombe. Both students waited for the other to attack. Then Tolleranza attacked with a small combo of quick jabs. The boy defended well and did a sweep kick almost breaking her root. Tolleranza lifted her foot up avoiding the sweep and did a snap kick with her other foot. The boy caught it an inch from his face and threw her back showing his great strength. "One point for Zoret." Said Sifu Tombe smiling. She got back up and brushed herself off getting back into stance. Once again no one attacked and Tolleranza got tired of waited. She did a side flip/kick towards Zoret who moved out the way gracefully. Tolleranza did a front flip as soon as she landed knocking Zoret to the ground

"One point for Tolleranza." Said Sifu Attesa. Then Zoret got back up and went into his stance and unleashed a barrage of attacks at Tolleranza she did her best to dodge them but ended up falling into the river. She jumped back up soaking wet and glared at Zoret fist clenched. "One point for Zoret." Said Sifu Tombe. Zoret used the same approach and Tolleranza did a front flip over him and kicked him into the river. He got up even more mad than Tolleranza was. "One point Tolleranza, next point wins." Said Sifu Attesa. They both got into stance eyes sharp and waited for a whole ten minutes before anyone attack. Then they both did a twisting kick and knocked each other down at the same time. "Draw." Said both Sifu Tombe and Attesa at the same time.

"Good fight." Said Zoret holding out his hand. Tolleranza was surprised and shook his hand. "You were pretty good." She said. "I think were even." laughed Zoret. "Now Esato and Radice will fight." said Sifu Attesa. Esato and a girl who was taller than him and thin walked up. She had pitch black hair and dark brown eyes and her stance was different. She was a lot lower than them, She was almost touching the ground and only one leg was bent. The other was straight out. "Ready, set, fight." Said Sifu Tombe. Esato circled her slowly and cautiously. Once he got to her side she stood straight up and glared at him. She lunged at him and he moved out of the way and tried to trip her but she dodged his foot and landed on her feet. She got back into her stance and waited. Esato walked up to her wondering what could he do. He stopped straight down at her knee making her draw back then shot a combination of punches, kicks and flips knocking her back. "One point Esato." Said Sifu Attesa. 

Radice got up and went back into her stance. Esato kicked low and she grabbed his foot and flipped it up making him do a back flip. He land on his feet just to be kicked in the chest and knocked down. "One point Radice." Said Sifu Tombe. Esato got back up and waited. This time Radice advanced and jumped up then drove her foot down towards Esato. He went behind her as she fell and threw her to the ground. "One point Esato." Said Sifu Attesa. Radice got up and went into her stance though slightly higher this time. Esato couldn't sweep because of her form so instead he grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him. She jumped up and was pulled towards Esato. She crashed into him and they both fell though she landed on top of him on her knees. "One point Radice next point wins." Said Sifu Tomba shaking his head. She quickly got up and blushed then looked down trying to hide it. Esato got back up blushing slightly too and went back into his fighting stance. 

Esato circled and she stood up slightly so she would be able to rotate and watch him. Then he did a cartwheel towards Radice who jumped back then swept his feet as he landed. "Radice wins." said Sifu Tombe. "Now Resistenza and Impavido fight." Said Sifu Attesa. Resistenza was pretty big for his age. He was only nine yet had the arms of a twelve year old and really strong calves. He stepped up expecting to see someone his size and a short skinny boy with deep green eyes walked up and went into his stance. Resistenza side stepped to the right then left. Think about how he would attack. Then Impavido jumped into the air at Resistenza and slammed his foot down. Everyone expected Resistenza to dodge but he pushed his hand up and used Impavidos own force to flip him 

Impavido jumped back up and went back into his stance. "One point Resistenza." Said Sifu Attesa. Resistenza smiled and stayed in stance. He advanced forth and did a cartwheel at Impavido. Impavido rolled under Resistenza and kicked him in the back of the head once he landed. Resistenza stumbled forward and Impavido kicked him in the back of his leg. Resistenza fell down face first and then got back up. He looked back and got into stance then he and Impavo charged each other. Resistenza unleashed a chain of roundhouse kicked in the air and Impavido flipped in between the kicks and kicked Resistenza knocking him down. "One point Impavido." Said Sifu Tombe. Resistenza growled and got back up. Impavido ran at him did a front flip then launched himself at Resistenza. Resistenza leaned back barely dodging the attack. He turned around and Impavido tried to sweep Resistenza jumped then ducked dodging another attack then Impavido grabbed Resistenza and tripped him. "Impavido wins." Said Sifu Tombe. "Now for the final battle Argento vs. Oro." 

A tall girl with long red hair and perfectly golden eyes stood up. She was a few inches taller than me and went into stance before anyone even said fight. "Ready, set, fight." Said Sifu Tombe. She jumped into the air while doing a perfect split with one leg in front and on behind her. She leaned back and landed on her hands doing a handstand and rotated her legs so she was doing a split with her legs out to the sides. She started to spin on her hands and approach me. I was amazed at her flexibility and I also knew that this wasn't Wushu. Once she got close she launched herself into the air still spinning and managed to kick me in the head. I fell down then she landed on her hands and sat down. "One point Oro." Said Sifu Tombe. I got back up and shook my head. "How old are you?" I asked so only she could hear. "Eleven." She said. "If you scared I understand." She said. I went back into my stance. She was only three years older than me and I wasn't scared. 

She stood in her stance and smiled. "You ready to lose." She said. I went into my stance and stepped towards her slowly. He did a spinning split kick though she wasn't upside down this time. I jumped at her once one leg passed me and then her thigh hit my shoulder hurting her more than it did me. She wrapped her ankles around my neck and swung trying to make me fall but I pushed her down with all my force. She growled and got up. "Luck!" She said. I smirked and we both went into our stances. "One point Argento." said Sifu Attesa. We both approached each other slowly and then she punched I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me then moved and stuck my foot out. She fell again and got back up fist clenched this time. "One point Argento." Said Sifu Attesa but before he could even finishing speaking she punched me in my eye with no special form at all just using street fighting. I fell onto my back and clenched my eye then jumped back up. My left eye was already swollen shut. I got into form now mad with my fist clenched. 

She smiled and got into stance putting one hand over her eye to taunt me. I charged her with spinning kicks and cartwheels. She dodged them but with difficulty. Then reached the edge and started to fall into the river. I grabbed her and puller her back up and we kept fighting. I swept her off her feet and then caught her again throwing her back onto her feet making her stumble then I connected with a kick to her ear. She fell down clenching her face and I felt a wave of guilt come over me. I dropped my hands and looked at her. She glared up at me and got up and stormed away. I ran after her and she ran faster. She was twice as fast as me but I kept running "Come back." I called she just kept running and jumped off the edge of a small bridge that went across a stream. I jump after her in vein to see she had just jumped then held on to the ledge. I landed in the knee deep water then she kicked me in the mouth with a spinning kick. 

I fell into the water which instantly turned red from my bloody lip. I got up and grabbed her. "Wait." I said. She stop and then looked at me and I just stared back. The side of her face had a blue bruise on it. She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stream. I followed her trying to ignore all the blood on my black shirt which was pretty hard. She took me all the way to the end which was about thirty minutes into the woods. There was a small lake with no one around. She moved her hands and water raised. "Your a- "Sssh." She said cutting me off. Water went around her hands and she touched my face and it started to heal. First my lip then she stopped. "Why did you stop?" I asked. "I don't want them to know I'm a water bender." She said. "They don't know?" I asked. "No no one knows." She said. "And if you tell anyone I'll kill you." "What I won you can't beat me." I said. "You got lucky!" She said whipping water into my eyes. I fell backwards into the lake then swam back up. 

She jumped in trying to carry me back. "Stop I can swim your drowning me." I said. She stopped then I swam back. "You can heal my lips they didn't see you hit me."I said. "There is a trail of blood in the water how are we going to explain that." She said. We walked back through the woods and into the town. Very soon we saw everyone following the trail. "Both of you are in big trouble for this. People need this water to drink. Both of you go to Sifu Attesas dojo tomorrow. I walked home and she walked in the opposite direction. "Honey what happened to you?" My mother asked running out. "Well everyone fought we all had to fight and everyone did good. But my fight got a little out of hand. I won though." I said smiling. She started to cry "This is why I didn't want you to do this in the first place. I don't want you fighting anymore." She said. I looked at her in surprise. "I've been doing this for there years." I said. "I know. And now your stopping." She said. 

I walked away and into my room shutting the door and putting some ice on my lip. I took my clothes off and dried off then laid down. I woke up at five O clock that morning and looked outside. The moon was beautiful. I got dressed and went outside it was a full moon and it was also my birthday. Then I smelled something I turned around to see smoke coming from my mothers room window. I ran back inside and she was inside trying to put out a small fire. "Mommy what happened?" I asked. "Get away." She said. I looked out at the moon wishing I was a water bender. Then I put my hands up and breathed in. All the fire went into my mouth then I exhaled out of my nose and smoke came out. My mother looked at me. "Where did you learn to do that. Did that dojo master teach you that?" She asked. "This is why I didn't want this. This is exactly why." She said I looked at her and just walked outside. "You get back here right now!" She demanded. "You don't love me." I said. "You see me bend fire to save your life. Use a power that is supposed to be evil to help someone and you yell at me like I'm a monster!" I yelled and ran away. 

I ran looking up trying to run towards the moon. I looked back to see her still following me. I ran faster then cut into the woods and lost her. I heard her crying "Argento I'm sorry. Your right I was wrong but your my son I do love you." She said. "Argento, Argento where are you!" She yelled and then burst into tears and walked back home. "Happy birthday." She said as she walked away. "You were born on a night just like this."She said. I walked from out of the woods to a stream I had never seen before. I felt connected to it as I stepped in a certain place watching the moon reflect on the river turning it silver. This is when I realized this is where my mother took me when I was little. This was where I got my eyes from I knelt by the river looking at my reflection. My eyes glistened and the water stirred. I turned around to see Oro. "You should go back to your mother. She loves you." She said. "What makes you think that." I said not looking back into the river. "She does I know. Argento I'm an orphan. I would do anything to have parents. You should enjoy yours while they're still here." 

"My father is away at war. He was supposed to come back and never did. I think he's dead." I said. "I never knew him though." "Why was your mother mad?" asked Oro. "There was a fire and I sucked it all in to stop it from spreading we both just learned I'm a fire bender." I said. "Well maybe she has a lot of pain with fire benders. You don't know what life was like before you were born. You should go back."She said sitting down next to me. "Today's my birthday you know." I said. "Happy birthday. Your nine now right." She said. "Yeah." "I wonder what they're going to make us do at the dojo." "Knowing Sifu Attesa where going to do jumping jacks for six hours straight or something like that." I said and chuckled. "I hope Sifu Tombe isn't there. Or he's going to make me and you fight till one of us passes out. He says if we want to fight then he'll make us fight till we get it out of our system." She said. "But where supposed to fight." I said. "Not each other when were not in the ring. Were allies since our masters are brothers." 

"Now go back to your mother." She said. I looked at her and then at he river. "Your eyes match the river perfectly." She said. Just then it seemed the sun started to rise and river darkened a bit making it gold. "Now yours do." I said. "You want to walk with me?" I asked. "Sure." we got up and walked to my house. "Where do you live?" I asked. "Oh on the other side of town." She said. "Well I'll walk you there." No, you can't" She said. "Why not?" I asked. "I said no!" She said. "I'm sorry you just can't. Bye." She said running in the opposite direction. I walked into the door and looked around. No one was home I looked all over to see the ashes were gone. I got some paper and pen and wrote my mother a note. Whenever I left her a note I made it into a poem so I sat down then started.  
Its five forty-two where are you. I saw the river water turn silver instead of blue. That was eight years ago look at how much I grew. And I wish you could see the thing things that I do. Mom I may be a fire bender yeah its true. But I wish you would know everything dad knew. Yeah he was bad sometimes but the one thing I remember. Is five years ago in December. I know now it was the twenty second. I had just three and I heard him mention. This is a fire benders worst nightmare. When the day is barely here and the night seems to last a year. The water benders are so strong on this day. That's why I came home but I can't stay. I don't know who he was talking to but then he said he was happy. Because this was the day that he became a daddy. And that no matter what I would be great one day. And if I'm a warrior or not he'll love me either way. Now that was a long time ago but I remember clearly. And I think about December 22 it happens yearly. And I know that you love me so please try to understand. That one day your little boy has to become a man. 

I left the note on the kitchen table then walked to the dojo ready for anything Sifu Attesa would throw at me. I got there at the same time as Esato and walked inside surprised to see Sifu Tombe and his students. "Now you are ready. All of you have become masters. Your fast learners and your perfect warriors. Your the best students we have in our lives. Me and Tombe have known this would happen for a while. You are all the representations of the disciplines." Said Sifu Attesa. "Esato your name means speed, Tollerenza your name mean grace, Resistenza your name means strength, Radice your name means root, Impavido your name means fearless you are the disciplines. Zoret, Oro and Argento your different yet your still amazing warriors. Zoret I do now know but I believe your name means Discipline, Oro your name means gold and Argenta your name means silver." He said.  
"You are all very special students." Said Sifu Tombe standing up. "So we are binding the dojos to teach you weaponry. I will teach you how to fight with the broadsword and Sifu Attesa will teach you how to fight with the staff." He said. I put my attention back to what he said before. Every ones name described their fighting style besides Oro, Zoret and he. It was more than ironic. This is destiny he thought.


	4. Chapter 3 Firebender or more?

(If your ever wondering what any of these moves look like go to Youtube . com and search WUSHU MASTERS CHINA and you'll see a video of how Wushu masters use broadswords and staffs. Oh yeah and I don't own you tube or any Wushu masters china video or any other video on you tube at that. At least I don't any videos on you tube now and I don't own avatar or anything in it either. Also Last chapter I realized that the training was pretty harsh and I'm going say they didn't countinue doing pushups just as many as they could in three minutes and when they got tired they just struggled along to push themselves. Lol anyway here's chapter three.)

Chapter 3 Firebender or more?

"Ok so now you get to make a choice. Go the to left if you want to learn the art of the broad sword first and to the right if you wish to learn the art of the staff first." Zoret, Radice, Tollerenza and me all went to the right of the room and everyone else went to the left. "So that settles it and to let you know these weapon disciplines take a few years to master. Though I believe if we work hard we can do it in one year. So remember your choice will be with you for a whole year. If your going to change your mind this is your last chance." Said Sifu Attesa. No one changed their mind and then both Sifus went into the back and emerged with five weapons each. "My group come out here to the river." Said Sifu Attesa. "My group follow me to the edge of town near the woods." Said Sifu Tombe. Sifu Attesa gave us all staffs and picked up one for himself. "As you all should know I have to teach you the stance first so grip the staff tightly when you immobile or approaching with caution." He said gripping it with one hand.  
"Ok now all of you are about to learn how to use the favorite weapon of Wushu masters. The broadsword. Grip it firmly but not too tight you want to be strong but not to lose all of your speed. You only need one hand for a broadsword." Said Sifu Tombe as he twirled the broadsword now holding it upside down. "And you can fight with it right side up or upside down with the blade pointed straight down."   
When you twirl it you have to do so with amazing speed and you have the choice to use two fingers and your thumb or all five. The problem with using two fingers and your thumb is that you have to do more work to maintain speed and with all your fingers speed isn't the problem its just harder to control and sometimes you roll it down your hand wrong and drop it. But I guess you have to make mistakes to get better so everyone try the two finger thumb technique for five minutes and when were done we will use all five fingers and see what works better for you.  
With broadsword you have to know how to attack both ways with the sword upside down and the normal way. Your stance should start with you sword by you side and the handle in front of you. You should be holding it with the blade coming out of the bottom hand so its considered upside down. You can swing it straight up and attack then use the momentum to flip it upright." He said demonstrating for them. You also need to step with you attacks to make sure you are persistent and accurate wether you stepping forward or retreating.  
The day went on with everyone training with their weapons then they met back at the dojo. "Ok now everyone I'm going to need you to ask you parents about a trip were going on this weekend were going on a three day hike." Said Sifu Tombe. "And your dismissed." he added. I walked outside and looked around my mother never came to pick me up anymore but I thought maybe she did today to make sure I really didn't run away. "Looking for your mother?" Asked Oro "Yeah, I thought she would be here waiting for me." I said. I walked down the steps. Oro walked the same way as me and I stopped. "Oro where do you really live?" I asked her. "I told you on the other side of town." She said. "So what is there to hide?" I asked. "Nothing, just leave me alone and shut up." She said looking down then a tear ran down her cheek. "Oro, if you want. You can stay with me." I said. "I have my own home." She said. "Ok." I said looking back. Everyone else had left and my mother should have came looking for me already. "Well I'm going to go look for my mother I'll see you tomorrow." I said. "I'm coming." She said then we walked in the direction of my house without speaking.  
When I finally got there I walked up to the door took a breathe then opened it hoping that I would see my mother inside. I did but I also saw three Fire Nation soldiers standing around her. She was sitting in a chair and her face had a red mark on it. I instantly new they had hit her and felt an anger in my body I had never felt before. I ran in as fast as I could and one of the soldiers laughed. Then I jumped and did a front flip kicking him in his face and landing in a split one of the main attacks of Wushu. He got up holding a bloody nose and shot fire at me. I rooted my feet to the ground thinking of the century old tree Sifu Attesa talked about and sucked it right into my mouth then squinted my eyes in anger smoke coming out of my nose and clouding my eyes turning them gray and eventually seeping out of them too. The fire bender stepped back with fear in his eyes "How did you do that. I can't even do that and your not even supposed to be a fire bender." He said. I pushed my hand as hard as I could trying feeling the heat and pain in my body but no fire came out. "He's faking it he's a fire bender." Said the guard. "No." Said on of the others. "He can take fire away but he can't make it. Its probably because of his birthday and all." Said the fire bender. "Who is he?" Asked the guard. "He was born on the winter solstice the same time the moon rose." Said the soldier  
"How do you know this?" Asked the guard. The soldier paused then blasted the fire bender with a beam of fire knocking him through the wall. Then blasted the other one after dodging a beam of fire. "Listen you must protect him and Oro they're both very important. The avatar will return soon keep them safe." To Timmys surprise his voice didn't sound young at all like the other two. His was old and flowing. He ran out of the front door. Just then two beams of fire shot at him one from each directions. He spun and they went around him then at each shooter. Then he jumped into the woods leaves falling behind him concealing everything in the woods. "Are you ok?" I asked my mother. She sniffled back tears and nodded her head yes. A unit of Fire Nation soldiers marched in asking what happened and my mother told them that the soldiers had come in asking about some fugitive that they thought were hiding in our house then started to hit her then told them how the soldier beat both of them. I had thought to interrupt and tell about when he shot the fire at me but stopped. There was probably a reason my mother didn't tell them.  
"Ok were very, very sorry this had to happen and we will pay for the repairs of you home." He said as they marched out. "Are you sure your ok?" I asked. "Yes." She said. "Oro you have to stay here. You can't stay on the streets that man said we needed to be safe." I said. "Mommy I know you probably don't believe him but all this happened for a reason." I said. "There is something I never told you." She said "I didn't think I would ever have too. But that night you were born someone told me that one day I would have to make a horrible decision. To let you go out into the world to let you fulfill your destiny. There is so much more that I can't tell you yet." She said looking away raising her hands to her chest and holding them. "I beg of you my son. Give me one more year to get ready." She said. "Of course, why would I want to leave." I said running up and hugging her. "Good now come help me clean up and cook. I helped her with all the ashes and broken furniture and Oro did most of the cooking which she was really good at.  
We sat down on the floor and began to ate some of the food Oro and my mother cooked. "Oro your a really good cook. You should teach Argento sometime." My mother teased. "Well I always had to cook for myself and its usually pretty bad but I'm getting better." She said. "Where did you live before?" My mother asked. Oro looked down to the floor and stopped eating. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." My mother said. Oro nodded her head then continued eating and the room remained silent. After dinner I went to my room and got a couple of blankets for Oro to sleep on and under. I laid down in my bed just listening to the silence. I was perfectly calm, perfectly relaxed yet I couldn't sleep. I got up and walked over to Oros sleeping spot to see she wasn't there. I walked outside and she wasn't anywhere in sight. I walked towards the lake in the woods not really sure if I was going the right way since it was so dark. I found my way on the first try to see Oro bending a small stream of water. It was a beautiful sight, ever since I could remember I've always been attracted to water and I don't know why.  
I watched the way she moved and mocked it trying to move the exact same way. I felt a flow of energy through my body not the kind of energy that makes you want to run or fight. Just plain energy it felt like water running through me. I looked down at the lake and thought If I was born and the moon is a part of me and I can only take fire away maybe I can make water. I took a deep breathe and continued to flow in movement then I got ready to bend the water. I reached out and pulled back and the water rippled towards me then returned to normal. I tried again though nothing happened. "That's amazing." Oro said. I looked over to notice she had stopped what she was doing. "Your a water and fire bender. You must be." She said stepping forward. "The avatar." She said. "No, I can't bend fire only take it away." I said. "You have to be the avatar. Your the last hope at restoring peace." She said. I sighed "No." Then I walked back towards my house Oro following behind me. "You must be. It has to be true." She said. I turned around and grabbed her shoulders. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no. I'm not." I said letting go and walking away. "Why are you so mad over something so good?" She asked.  
"Because, I'll never be a real bender." I said walking away. She followed me back home without a word and I laid down in my bed then she laid on the floor on her blanket pulling another one over herself. "Goodnight Argento." She said. "Goodnight Oro." I rolled over and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4 The Dream

Chapter 4: The dream

"You must breathe deeply in and breathe out while you shoot fire. You must have perfect breath control or it will just backfire on you or not work at all. You must have control. Fire and water are the living elements water and earth are the patient elements. Earth will sit and wait for someone to come move it for years at a time. It will sit and endure the wind, rain and any other damage but it will wait. Just listening to the rain, fire and wind brush by and waiting. Its opposite Air sits all around you. Moving all the time though it is unseen. Even though its always moving Air is also a patient element. While there are earthquakes and powerful winds air in true form sits and waits or just circulates for however long it takes. Earth and Air are opposites yet they are the exact same. Water isn't patient it is flowing, moving and changing constantly. The only time it is patient is when it has been entrapped inside of a lake. Then it waits but eventually the rain will come and it will overflow.

Fire is last and will always live and move. Wether its being bended or not it will spread consume and destroy. Or so that's what they say. Do you understand now? Earth is the most patient of the elements. It waits for hundreds of years then it finally finds a bender. It waits and listens. Air is second it is always there though it moves some until its breathed in then pushed back out. Its always turning in circles. Water is third in patience it will not wait very long unless trapped. Sometimes air pushes it and it just has to shift its weight through the stances. And fire is the least patient, beautiful to look at though very dangerous. It is consuming and destroying and will kill without a bender. Or will it?" 

I woke up sweat dripping down my face. The dream still fresh in my mind I had felt like I was connected to that voice somehow. Then I thought about what he said. Will kill without a bender. Or will it? Earth waits and listens. Its always turning in circles. Has to shift its weight through the stances then it came back to. Will kill without a bender. Or will it? For some reason these few sentences were indented into his head. I looked over to see Oro tossing and turning. I got up and looked at her she was crying and sweating. I put my face no more than an inch away from hers. She opened her eyes and jumped causing me to jump back. "I'm sorry." I said. "You were having a bad dream I think." "I know that. Thank you." She said "For what?" I asked. "Waking me up. That was a horrible dream." "What was it about?" I asked. "I was in here and fire benders came. We tried to fight them but I couldn't bend and you had my power. You were amazing." She said. "But then a woman came out and shot you with lightning and you died and then they chased me. I noticed Oro shiver a little while talking about the dream and put her hands on her arms. 

I didn't know if it was from the cold or the fear so I asked her. "Are you cold?" "A little." I sat down and took the blanket as she sat down next to me. We both bundled tight into the blanket both blushing a little and just sat there. Both of us pretending to be sleep. I didn't want this moment to ever end and that's when I realized how much I really liked Oro. But eventually I drifted to sleep and in the blink of an eye I awoke I looked over and noticed Oros head on my shoulder then towards my door to notice my mother standing there and smiling. "Come on you both have to get ready to go to the dojo." "What time is it?" I asked. "Five O clock." She said walking away. One hour I thought. "Oro wake up." I said. She opened her eyes and looked at me. For a split second we just looked at each others eyes. Her beautiful warm golden eyes staring into my cold silver ones. It was just a split second though it felt much longer. We both looked away at the same time. "Good morning." She said. "Yeah, good morning." "Don't tell anyone I live with you ok. I don't want everyone to look at me different." She said. "I won't tell anyone." I said. 

We both unwrapped ourselves from the blanket and then I went to get my clothes. I took a shower and got dressed in the bathroom then as I went to the kitchen to eat Oro went into the shower after eating. We had pancakes for breakfast and some heated apples. "Its 5:45 lets go." my mother said. Me and Oro followed her out of the door and walked to the dojo. "Bye, I'll be here later to get you." Said my mother. I kissed her goodbye and me and Oro walked to the dojo. "Good morning." Said Sifu Attesa. Staff groups to the river broadswords Sifu Tombe is waiting in the back." I smiled at Oro as we parted and then I walked to the river. This repeated everyday. With us at the river and the broadswords going somewhere else for an entire year and it seemed like no interesting events were happening. But after the year we had mastered our first weapons and now it was time to switch. Me, Zoret, Tollerenza and Radice walked over to Sifu Tombe. "Now you will learn the disciplines of the broadsword." 

We practiced all day in the back. The second day we climbed to the top of a mountain and it took four hours. Once up there we relaxed and rested then went back down in five hours going a lot slower not wanting to fall. "Well only three hours left." Said Sifu Tombe laughing as he taught us more. After a few weeks I learned that this was more about a broadsword that this was about life. He took us to different beautiful places and we would train. And on top of that he had a sense of humor I didn't expect him to have. He was a great teacher too and I could see why his students were so tough when we fought them. After one month we started to practice while in neck high water to make us faster. We did this for a whole nine months and I expected the swords to rust but they didn't. And every night me and Oro would sleep under the same blanket cuddled together and talk about our past. She had been an orphan living in the woods for as long as she could remember and didn't like to talk about her past too much but did sometimes. 

Eventually that twelfth month rolled around and we were almost done when it happened. It was the last day of training and we were near the coast and it was my birthday. I was now eleven and felt like I was a lot older than ten now. I had changed a lot in the past year. My strength, speed and patience had increased tremendously. And Oro was my secret girlfriend which wasn't really a secret from anyone. We were training by the shore and had earned our titles as masters of the broadsword. "Congratulations students. Or should I say masters." Said Sifu Tombe. "You have done in five or six years what takes twenty to thirty years of practice to do. I think this is because of you dedication and training of twelve hours a day since you were young children. You are now Wushu Masters." He said. 

We walked back to the dojo and everyone was congratulating each other and laughing. "Tomorrow we will celebrate." Said Sifu Attesa. Me and Oro walked home holding hands. "This is great, were actually masters. We can teach people." I said. "Yeah we could but I don't think were ready for that yet." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well we have mastered it so we are excellent at doing it. But do we understand what were doing enough to properly teach it to someone else?" She asked. "I don't know." I said as we walked. We got to the front of the house and I stopped her from walking it. "What is it?" She asked. I looked down at my feet then looked back up. And kissed her gently the kiss lasted about five seconds then I drew back. It was my first kiss and it was incredible. I had gotten tingles and goose bumps all over. She smiled and blushed then looked down and back up studying my silver eyes. I studied her eyes back they were beautiful. Big and golden they looked like they belonged to a fire bender because as the setting sun hit her eyes they looked slightly amber. 

We just sat there staring when I finally snapped out of it and opened the door. "Hello Argento, Oro." Said my mother. "I have some sad new I must say." She said. I paused and waited. "Fire lord Azulon has died and Fire lord Ozai took his place." She said. "Isn't it sad and Iroh the man who was supposed to be the next Fire Lord was bypassed for some reason and his son just died." She said. "Oh, that's really sad but do you know what happened today." I said. "What?" She asked. "We are now Wushu masters." I said. My mother smiled brightly and ran over and hugged both of us. "Does this mean you won't go to practice anymore?" She asked. "I don't know but Sifu Attesa said where celebrating tomorrow." I said. We sat down as my mother cooked for us to celebrate some. We had small cups of grape wine with spaghetti, bread and peppers. "Goodnight. Go to sleep you might need your rest for tomorrow you never know." Said my mother. Me and Oro walked to my room and turned the light out then sat in the same place we've slept for the past year. 

We cuddled and tightly wrapped the blanket around us neither one of us really tired since this was probably the only day we didn't train hard. I just sat there thinking about our first kiss and wondering if she was thinking about it too. I looked over at her and she was looking at me. I didn't really know what to do so I kissed her again. This kiss lasted about ten seconds. We just sat there not really moving much not knowing at all what to do. Then we both drew back and she laid her head on my shoulder and we both drifted off to sleep. I woke up to see I was alone. I walked outside and looked around then headed to the lake. Not surprisingly I found Oro there water bending. I once again mocked her movements and the water rippled. I looked up at the full moon then down into the river. I moved more and the water started to stir then rise slowly. I brought it close to me then it fell back down. "Your getting it." She said. "Avatar Argento." She laughed then hit me and ran. I chased her all the way back home and then we went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5 Fire Lord Ozai vs Jeong Jeong

Chapter 5: Fire Lord Ozai VS. Jeong Jeong

"Wake up. Its time to go." I heard. "Good morning mommy." I said as I got up. We got ready then quickly went to the dojo. "Today we will celebrate for you are now masters. Lets go." Said Sifu Attesa. Just then a group of Fire Nation soldiers told us all to follow them. We were brought to the palace and to Fire Lord Ozai. "How old are all of you." He asked. We all told him our ages then he rubbed his chin. "Once each of you turns fifteen you will join my army." He said. "If you don't impress me I will have all of you killed." He said. As soon as he said this ten fire nation soldiers came from out of the shadows. There were ten of us if you counted Sifu Tombe and Attesa and ten of them. We all got into our stances then they shot fire everyone either jumped or ducked with perfect timing. I stayed in the middle and spun once the fire got close breathing in then blasted them all back to their shooters. With this chance my teammates charged drawing broadswords and staffs. I took out my staff and charged at one of the soldiers. He shot fire at me and I spun my staff sending it straight up. The force sent me flying down even faster and I brought my staff down on the soldier.

He tried to break it but it was far to heavy and it knocked him out once it hit his head. I looked back to see that all the Fire Nation soldiers were down on the ground knocked out or laid out in pain. "I think your all good enough to join now. You have one month and if any of you try to leave the Nation I will kill you and all of you family." He said. "You are dismissed." Fire Nation soldiers escorted us back to the dojo and we went inside locking the door. "We have to leave. If we don't we will be brought into a world of trouble." Said Sifu Tombe. "Your right but how could we leave unnoticed. We might have to wait and listen till the right time comes." Said Sifu Attesa looking at me. "There is something I never told any of my students. Only Sifu Tombe knows." He said shooting a fireball at me. I jumped into stance and took it in then choked on it black smoke going everywhere. "We must not decide now, we need to go think about it. No one tell your parents do not cause a panic or he will silence you. Permanently." Said Sifu Attesa. 

We all went home to our parents half an hour early and told them we still were going to go back tomorrow. That night was hard. Everyday was the same thing, we need more time to decide. That's what he always said we need more time to decide. Then after twenty-nine days he told us to go get our parents. "Fire Lord Ozai will try to send me, my brother and your children to war in two days. We have to leave now be here at three O clock am. If we get caught he will kill us." Said Sifu Attesa. "We can't." Said my mother. "If we all go we will be in danger. We can't get away from him unless we get one of their vessels and that will never happen." Said my mother. "Were going to get help from an old friend of mine. His name is Jeong Jeong and he is a renegade soldier. He stole a vessel and it will be there at three thirty am, no sooner and no later. So get your belongings and be here at three thirty or Fire Lord Ozai will attack." He said 

Everyone went home in a buzz. "Mother we have to go." I said. "I know that's why you need to get all of your clothes and Oros clothes and get them packed into book bags. Don't forget your toothbrushes, toothpaste and sleeping bags." She said smiling. We packed up everything in the huge backpacks and ate some peppered steak. It was delicious and I appreciated it for I knew I wouldn't have one like it in a long time. It was two thirty time to move out. We walked to the Dojo and got there at two forty four and everyone was there except for Resistenza and his family. "I feared this would happen. He's Ozais cousin by marriage." Said Sifu Tombe. "I told you we shouldn't have told him." "No one is left behind." Said Sifu Attesa. "Now lets move out. I guess he's decided not to come." Just then Resistenza ran up. "We have to go my father warned Ozai and I ran away lets go." He said. We all ran and Sifu Attesa started to speak. "Resistenza you might have to stay here with you father. I'm not kidnapping some ones only son." Said Sifu Attesa. As we got to the shore we saw the vessel. It was a Fire Nation army vessel and was still sailing in. It got close enough and stopped we sprinted for it trying to get here before the Fire Nation soldiers. "Jump!" I yelled and we all jumped a stream of fire going beneath our feet. 

We turned around to see about thirty Fire Nation soldiers. The boats door opened and the man who had helped my mother and attacked the Fire Nation soldiers all those years ago stepped out. "Jeong Jeong so good to see you." Said Sifu Attesa. Everyone started to go towards the boat except for Sifu Attesa, Jeong Jeong and I. We were trying to stop all of the fire but it wasn't easy. I fell back and rolled then jumped right back up then remember the voice in my dream. You must breathe in deeply and breathe out while you shoot fire. You must have perfect breath control or it will just backfire on you or not work at all. You must have control. I breathed in sharply then stepped forward with my left foot while punching with my right hand. Stepping sideways and knelt down. A blue fireball shot at the soldiers. I did it again and again but after three blast I was already exhausted. I got dizzy then my eyes went black. 

I opened my eyes to see I was in a dimly lit red room. I sat up and a rag fell off of my forehead. I put it to the side and stood up off of the tatami mat I was on. I looked across the room at the candle lighting the room. I walked over and put my hands around it and tried to stretch it out but it just wouldn't work no matter how hard I tried. "Full moon." Said a voice. I jumped slightly and looked to the right. "Your sneaky." I said. "No just quiet." "Why did you attack those Fire Nation soldiers that day?" "Ah, so you remember me. It was my job, something I had to do. You also have a very important job." He said. "And what is that?" I asked "You must learn to use that power of yours. And you must learn control do not let your fury take control. Instead channel it into power, precision and energy." "How do I learn how to do this?" "Come with me." I followed behind him as we walked down the long hall. There were six doors one across from mine and there were four others every door was on one side of the hall with another one facing it. 

We walked all the way down to the stairway and up the stairs into a room that had a large table and a map just as big as the table on it. It also had a compass right in the middle and it had many windows in the front giving you a view of the deck. I was guessing this was the planning room. We walked across the room to the door which lead to the deck of the ship. "Now kneel down." He told me I did so and without even looking at me he said. "Wider." I did it and waited. "Good. Now take deep breaths." I did as he told then he went inside. I stood there for what seemed like forever when he came back. "Good, you haven't moved." He said. "How long has it been." I asked. "That is not important, the important thing is that you did it." He said. "Now shoot fire though this time don't use your fist use two fingers and you don't have to put so much energy into it." He said. I breathed in while pulling one hand back then breathed out as I shot my index and middle finger forward. A small red fireball shot out. "Make it hotter!" He demanded. I shot again it was red though had a lot less orange. "Hotter!" He demanded again. I shot one last time and the blue fire came out. 

"Good, now do it fast." I shot towards the sky with my two fingers aiming at the stars blue fireballs launched into the air looking like falling stars or blue comets. I stopped then walked to the edge of the boat. "What are you doing I didn't say stop." He said. I looked up at the moon and down at the water and started to push back and forth. "You not a water bender what are you doing?" He asked. I pulled forwards then pushed back and did the same thing over and over again. Then I pulled up and the water rose up and hit me in the face. Jeong Jeong jumped back in surprise. "You, Your the avatar. The last avatar must have died close to when you were born. You were supposed to learn air next but water is fine. I have to tell Sifu Attesa." He said. "No don't." I yelled. "I'm not the avatar." I said. "What are you talking about you just bent water." Said Jeong Jeong. "I know but I'm not the avatar. I know it I just do, there's this man who talks to me in my dreams its just because of when I was born." I said. "Impossible you are the avatar." He said walking away. 

I ran to him and grabbed his arm. "Please don't." I said. "I'll think about it." He said pulling away and walking. I walked over to the edge of the boat looking at the water. "You are not the avatar." Said a familiar voice. "Where are you? I know you." I said. "You know who I am. You speak to me in your dreams." He said. "I knew I recognized that voice." I said. "You need to help me tell Jeong Jeong that I am not the avatar." I said. "Listen you are not the avatar but a part of him. There is much about your life. About your purpose that you are not ready to know. Though I will tell you that soon the avatar will return and when he does you destinies will combine. You must help him and he will help you but that is all I can tell you. I'll handle Jeong Jeong." Said the voice. "Who are you?" I asked. "A part of the avatar. A part of you." Said the voice. 

I turned around and looked up at the moon directly then back out to see. I saw a Fire Nation ship in pursuit of us. I ran to the command room and saw Sifu Attesa. "Sifu there is a Fire Nation ship headed our way they're coming from our left." I said. "We need to get rid of them." He said. "Do you think you can fire bend?" He asked. "Yes." "Good, I'll go get Jeong Jeong though he seemed troubled." Said Sifu Attesa as he ran down the steps. In about forty-five seconds they both came back and we all ran to the deck. "We are all pretty strong fire benders so this should work." Said Sifu Attesa. We all combing our fire blast and shot it towards the ship. The fireball was four feet long and two feet thick and round. It was red and orange and had blue fire at the tip and blue fire twisted around it. It shot and hit right next to the ship barely missing it. We looked at each other and did it again and again without stopping this time. Three of the fireballs hit the ship the first hit the deck, the second hit the command room and the third hit the back of the ship. 

Fireballs started to come towards us there were three and they all looked like they would hit. Then Jeong Jeong jumped up and pushed one of them right back. Sifu Attesa did the same thing at the same time and then a wave rose and stopped the third one. We looked back to see everyone else standing behind us and Oro water bending. Another fireball shot and we shot one at it. The one we shot almost hit the opposing fireball but missed then Jeong Jeong jumped and stopped though was slightly knocked back. Me and Sifu Attesa shot another fireball that hit the center of their ship directly. I looked in the window to see Tollernzas father steering the ship. We shot one more fireball and watched as the blue fire twisted around it and go into the ocean missing the ship. All we could do now was run and watch the other ship sink. Everyone went back in and to their rooms there were six rooms and eighteen of us. Three people slept in each room and each room had three tatami mats. Esato his mother and Resistenza slept in one room. Impavido and his parents slept on the second room. Tolleronza and her parents slept in the third room. Radice and his parents slept in the fourth room. Zoret and his parents were in the fifth room. My mother, Oro and I slept in the sixth room. Sifu Attesa, Sifu Tombe and Jeong Jeong all slept in the chairs in the planning room. 

I was laying on my map thinking of my amazing achievement. I looked over to see my mother and Oro were fast asleep on their mats. I got up and opened the door quietly then snuck out. I snuck up the stairs past Sifu Attesa, Sifu Tombe and Jeong Jeong then went onto the deck of the ship. I started of with my stance then stepped forward and shot fire then kicked shooting more then did a roundhouse kick sending a wave of blue fire off of the ship. Then I did a front flip and landed in a split trying to combine Wushu with Fire bending. I brought myself back up and ran then did a back flip while I was running forward. Then landed on one knee and shot blue fire. It was beautiful I had always been attracted to the moon and ocean but this fire was amazing. I made some and held it in my hands then sucked it up and blue the white smoke out of my nose. "A little bit too hot." I said and turned around. I thought I saw movement but disregarded it though a little suspicious. I walked back into the room and saw everyone still where they were and walked back out onto the deck. I climbed the ladder which led to the birds nest of the ship and looked all around. I saw our destination the small town Jeong Jeong had been talking about. I climbed back down as quickly as possible and looked around the deck one last time. Still nothing. 

I walked back into the command room and down the stairs and into my room. I laid down next to Oro instead of on my mat and drifted off to sleep. I opened my eyes the next morning to see my mother gone but Oro still where she was. I smiled and got up and walked to the bathroom in the back of the room and brushed my teeth then left the room and went to the deck. "Good morning." Everyone said. "Good morning." I said back as I looked at the town. There were a few people there waiting for us and we landed near a dock. "Good job Jeong Jeong. You've helped us a lot." Said a short and stout man with a small stubble. He was wearing a green robe and looked like someone of high position. He gave Jeong Jeong a green flag and Jeong Jeong took the flag and raised it high on the Fire Nation ship. It was an earth bending flag and we were in this small earth bending village. We woke Oro up and left the ship thanking Jeong Jeong. "Yes I must go now." He said "Argento come here." He said I came and he said to me in a low voice. "You were great last night I was watching. Keep doing that every night and your friend told me that you are not the avatar. Though you need to practice you could still make a big difference in this war." He said. "Do you know who that guy is?" I asked. "Yes I do, but that's for you to find out not me to tell you." He said as he walked onto the ship. "Be safe and fight hard. Never give up without a fight. Sometimes you have to run but only when necessary." He walked back on to the ship and went into the command room and sailed away. 

_Bye old friend _I thought wondering if I would ever see Jeong Jeong again. A man who saved my life and my families life twice. "Come on we have to get checked into a motel." Said Sifu Attesa. We walked into the busy town to see people of all ages walking around. I looked at all my companions everyone was smiling except for Resistenza. I could tell he was missing his family and I couldn't blame him. But I think he did the right thing. We walked around and eventually found a motel and walking in. We got a room and went to it then sat on the floor. "Well were probably going to be here for a while." Said Sifu Tombe. Esato got up "I'm going to go look around." He said. "Me too." Said Tolleronza following him out and I wasn't sure but I thought I could hear a lot giggling. "Well I'll go look around too." I said and Oro got up and followed me. Resistenza just sat there looking down. "Where should we go?" Asked Oro. "I don't know." I said "Resistenza come on." I said. "Nah, I'll stay here." He said. We just walked out and started down the street. We walked all the way to the other side of town in about forty five minutes. This side wasn't as nice. It was dirty and everyone looked old, sick or poor.  
We walked around looking at all the people even the children seemed miserable. "Lets go back." I said. "Ok." She said. Just then a tall muscular man wearing no shirt and green pants walked up to us. "Follow me." He said. "Why." I asked. "Just do it." He said. "I think I'll go the other way." I said He growled and swung down at me. I ducked and swept knocking him off of his feet. "Who do you think you are!" I yelled. He looked at me then got back up. "A fighter I see. I might have a job for you." He said. He got into a stance that looked like a Fire Nation soldier stance and I got into my Wushu stance. His eyebrow raised as he saw my stance and he smiled. He started to throw a combo of punches at me and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch us fight. I dodged all of his attacks easily and then ducked as he swung one last time. I did a front flip and instead of completing it halfway through my feet hit him in the mouth and I landed on my back I rolled back then ran at him and did a back flip once I got close trying to kick him again. He grabbed my foot and through me down. I rolled back and got back into stance 

This time I advances with quick small jabs at him. He backed up until he hit a gate then charged at me. Once he got close I punched him in his throat and he stumbled back. He held up his index finger like he was trying to get me to give him one minute then fell to his knees. He choked and coughed then gasped for breath. "I have a job for you." He said. "What?" I asked. "Were not interested." Said Oro. "There is an underground fighting tournament going on tonight and the winner gets 100 gold coins. If you win you have to give thirty percent to your sponsor and if you have no sponsor you can't get in." He said. I thought about it for a second. It could be a trap and my mother wouldn't want me going so I would have to sneak. "I'm in." I said. "Good be here tonight at 1 O clock am and get some rest." He said. "What are you thinking?" Asked Oro as we walked away. "Its probably a trap." She said. "No its not, he's greedy he wants money." I said. "But still your mother will say no." Said Oro. "Which is why I'm not telling her or anyone else." I said. "Fine I'll tell her." Said Oro. "No, please don't I want to do this." I said. "Fine." She said. "But I'm coming with you." I smiled and kissed her on the lips. Our third kiss I smiled again and we kept walking. 

I reached in my pocket to see I had three silver coins. "Do you want something to eat?" I asked. "Yeah." She said. I walked up to a vender and asked for two pepper kabobs. "Two silver coins." He said. I started to give it to him and Oro stopped me. "Here." She said handing him two water tribe coins. "I'm sorry I can't take this." He said I gave him my two coins and he looked at them then at me and Oro. "Coming right up." "Why did you do that why are you trying to show off so much for me." She said. "Well I'm just trying to get you something to eat." I said. "You gave him Fire Nation money." She said. I slapped myself on the forehead. How could I have been so stupid now people are going to think we work for the Fire Nation. He gave us the two pepper kabobs and we walked away. "Don't eat it yet." I said. "I know." She responded. We went back to the motel and looked at the food. "Do you think he could have poisoned it that fast." I asked. "No, it should be ok." She said. I ate the Pepper Kabob and it tasted great. "I can't believe its been two hours already." I said. "We should go back." We walked inside to see Resistenza gone and Esato and Tolleronza on the couch sleeping along with Impavido and Zoret. 

I walked over to the couch and laid down behind it then drifted to sleep on the floor. Oro not next to me this time. I woke up and it was dark I got up and looked at the clock. It was twelve O clock time to go. I walked around and couldn't find Impavido, Resistenza, Esato, Tolleronza, Zoret or Radice anywhere. I woke Oro up and signaled it was time to go. She got up and followed me out of the motel sneaking past the sleeping cashier and going outside. We walked speedily to the spot where the man told us to meet him to see Resistenza, Esato, Tolleronza, Zoret, Radice and Impavido standing there. "What's going on?" I asked. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." Said Esato. "It doesn't matter. I'm not scared of anyone I'll fight anyone." Said Impavido. I couldn't help but laugh Impavido was so small yet so anxious to prove he would fight. Though it wasn't as bad as before yet he seemed pretty hyper tonight. "You all wanted to fight so you all will fight. And since I'm all or your sponsors if any of you win you owe me thirty percent." He said. "Fine." We all said at the same time. "Only one not fighting is her." He said pointing to Oro. 

We all followed him down an alleyway and through a tunnel. Then we looked and were led to a massive room with hundreds people in the seats surrounding. "This is a famous sport." He said. "People from all over come here to fight." He said. We sat there watching fight after fight after fight till Impavido was called up. He had to fight a man who weighed about five hundred pounds of fat. Impavido laughed. "This should be easy." He said. The man waddled over to Impavido then jumped at him. Impavido rolled out of the way laughing at the man then jumped onto his back. The man stood up and Impavido jumped to his head and wrapped his legs around the mans throat. The mans face turned red and he passed out Impavido jumped off before the man could squash him. Next Impavido fought Esato. Impavido charged at Esato who evaded quickly and jumped back. Impavido charged again giving a flurry of punches then Esato grabbed his hand and brought it behind his back bringing Impavido to his knees. He pushed harder slamming Impavido into the ground and knocking him out. 

Next Esato had to fight a tall athletic looking man. He wore green pants and a green shirt. He got into a Wushu stance surprising Esato. Esato mocked the stance and the man smiled. They both advanced and the man gave a quick roundhouse then jumped dodging Esatos sweep. He jumped forward doing a cartwheel and knocking Esato off balance then kicking him in the face. Esato fell then rose back up and caught the mans leg and spun it spinning the man with it. The man fell on his head then jumped back up just to be kicked in the nose by Esato who picked the man back up and kneed him in the stomach. The man fell to the ground knocked out and Esato had one again. Next Esato had to fight Radice Esato got into position and Radice went into her low position they both smiled and I could tell they were thinking of their first fight. Radice had won then but Esato had gotten a lot better since then though Radice did too. Esato waited instead of circling her this time. She slid up a little bit very slowly. Esato smiled and advanced foot after foot and once he got a foot away from her he jumped high. 

Radice smiled expecting him to jump on her and rolled out of the way but to her surprise he was going at her but trying to get behind her. As she stood he tripped her knocking her onto her back. She got back up and into stance. He advanced and reached for her foot he grabbed it and pulled yet at the same time he got kicked in the temple by her other foot. He stumbled and fell to the ground and she jumped up then slammed down on his ribs. He coughed and rolled again in pain. She ran to kick him again but he grabbed her upper leg around her thigh with his arm then grabbed the other leg the same way. He swung her up then back down and she stopped him from slamming her by putting elbows back though it was still very painful. He let go and she swept. He stayed rooted and didn't budge. Then she attacked again and he jumped again then came down at her. She tried to grab his leg but wasn't strong enough and fell to the floor knocked out. Esato smiled and waited for the next fighter.  
They called me I walked down into the huge arena and looked at Esato hoping I would beat him. Me and Esato had always been on the same level and I was hoping it would be a pretty even fight. I walked forwards steadily thinking about how I should advance to an attack. Once I got within arms length he took a step back. He's fast you'll have to be carefully and stop his speed I thought to myself. I punched and he grabbled my fist I grabbed his free hand and we were both just standing there holding each others hands waiting for an attack. I faked a kick making him flinch then head butted him in the nose. He fell back and blood ran down his face. He touched it then wiped his hand on his pants. He ran towards me faster that I had ever seen him run and did a roundhouse kick. I leaned back to dodge and his foot went over my leg. Then he swept I jumped and kicked him in the mouth. Now his mouth was bloody he got up and charged again. He punched at me furiously knocking me down then grabbed my hand and twisted my wrist up. It was incredibly painful and I squirmed around like a bug under his control. 

I pulled my wrist and it hurt even more then he grabbed me by my hair and lifted me. I kicked his shin breaking out of his control then gave a snapping kick. He dodged and punched me in my eye with incredible force. I fell back down and he jumped at me. I rolled and kicked him in the back then stomped on him. He passed out and I won though my eye was already starting to swell up. Next I had to fight Zoret he stepped up and glared. I noticed once again how much his eyes looked like mine and nothing like mine at the same time. I got into stance and he did. We both advanced at the same rate and I couldn't see good out of my left eye so I tried to stay to his right which worked out really well. He had to keep constantly spinning because I was circling around him so much. He did a sweep and I jumped then kicked him in the head. He fell back then got up and charged at me. I ducked lower than him and flipped him over and he landed on his head knocking himself out a lot faster than I thought he would. Next I had to fight Tollerenza and that would be it. 

I left the arena to get a drink and the same man who had made the kabobs was selling drinks. "Your doing great I'll give you this drink free." He said. I smiled and took it still a little dizzy from all this fighting. I drank it quickly then went back to the stage and Tolleronza was waiting for me. I advanced then stumbled and fell on my own. I looked up and then jumped back up. Saw Tolleronza but there were about five of her I closed one eye and things were back in focus. She leaped and punched my already swollen eye closing it and knocking me down. She attack from the left where I was blind using my disadvantage against me. Every attack knocked me down and I got back up to be knocked down again. Now my sight was blurred, my nose was bleed and my mouth was bloody. I also had several bruises all over. I started to circle her the way I did Zoret she jumped at me and I punched her right in her forehead. She fell to the ground out cold then Resistenza jumped into the ring and tackled me. He picked me up and slammed me back down into the ground again and again them threw me. I hit the ground and rolled then got back up. 

I couldn't lose. I ran to the side of the ring and picked up one of the bamboo poles it was good enough to pass as a staff. Resistena got one and glared at me. I twirled it and circled him though he circled back and we were both going in a circle. He charged at me spinning the stick and I jabbed mine right at him. He deflected it then I jumped back and ran. He was right behind me and there was a wall right in front of me. I ran up the wall then jumped behind him and grabbed my staff he came at me again I saw about five of him and he was moving incredibly fast. I rolled then swept his legs with the staff. He fell to the ground and I slammed it down on him knocking him out then fell to my hands and knees. A doctor came out and felt my head. "Arrest the vendor this boy has been poisoned." He said. After that I passed out. 

The next day I woke up and Sifu Attesa and my mother were standing over me. "How are you?" Asked Sifu Attesa. "Good." I said. "Good thing they gave you that antidote or I don't know what would have happened to you." He said. "You will never do that again do you understand me." My mother said. "Mother I'm the champion. I beat everyone." I said. "Yes a great accomplishment. But you didn't tell anyone you just snuck out. What happened to trust." Said Sifu Attesa. "I apologize mother and I apologize to you too Sifu Attesa. But I have to its only once every two weeks and I have to were going to be here for a long time and it will keep me in shape." I said. "Think about it don't give him an answer yet. He is right though its very dangerous." Said Sifu Attesa. "And you know you almost got us kicked out of town because people believed we were Fire Nation but the mayor knows me and Jeong Jeong and told them we were runaways." Said Sifu Attesa. 

"And that horrible vender was arrested for poisoning you twice." She said. "Twice?" I asked. "Yes the first he gave to all of you to increase your aggressiveness and the second was to make your bodies blood pressure dangerously rise." She said "Yes those things are illegal." Said Sifu Attesa. I got up and walked into the main room and sat with all my friends. We were all bruised and hurt and we were one big, dangerous, happy family. 


	7. Chapter 6 Things Change

Chapter 6: Things Change

It had been a whole three and I was adapting to life in this small town. Every week I would fight and I was still the undefeated champion. Something to be really proud of since I was only fourteen and a half. Esato and Tolleronza were dating and Impavido had calmed down a lot and Resistenza was dating a fourteen year old from the village and he was fifteen. It seemed like everyone was happy but me. Yeah I was the champion and all but it seemed like the more fighting success I got the more my family drifted away from me and not only me. Everyone was drifting away from each other and from their parents. It seemed like now that we weren't struggling we were so relaxed that we were falling apart. Things were changing and I didn't like it. That's why I made my decision to go off on my own and come back after a year or so. When I broke the news my mother cried but I told her I'll be back. She said that was the same thing my father said. And I told her I wasn't my father and that I meant it. 

I had been practicing my bending every night with Oro and I was having trouble with water though my strength with fire grew tremendously. I could bend water on every full moon but other than that I was strictly a fire bender. I was also still waiting for this avatar guy to come around because that was taking forever and the voice had seemed to abandon me. I heard a lot of stories of him returning and I knew I couldn't just stay here and wait. When I decided it was time to go it started a chain reaction. Resistenza stayed and became the champ but Oro, Radice and Zoret decided to come with me. Impavido, Esato and Tolleranza were going to leave in a separate group. I said my goodbyes to everyone and me and Esato made a secret promise to both get better and have a rematch since we were always competing. That's was a month ago and now I'm here where the story started. Outside of a motel in a town about two-hundred miles away from the old town we had lived at for three years. It was my birthday and as I told you in the beginning of the story and I'm fifteen. Let me refresh your memory 

It was December 22 my favorite day of the year, the day I realized my amazing power and the day I was born. It was the winter solstice, the mark of the beginning of winter and a fire benders least favorite day. Though I was different right now I'm standing here on the winter solstice about to fight a fire bender who has no idea what he has gotten himself into. He stepped into his stance widening his legs and raising his hands. He did have a good stance but he did not know what he was getting himself into. I lowered into my stance raising my right hand high and extending my left hand forward. The fire bender squinted and swallowed through a tight throat with sweat on his head. I could smell his fear of fighting me. He had said I wasn't real, that I was fake that is why I challenged him. He pulled back a fist an inhaled deeply I lowered my stance hands extended all the way ready for anything. Then he punched his breath synchronized with his punches. He punched stepping forward with each blow. I jumped over the first blast then came back down landing in a split and three blast went right over my head then he shot three more to the ground I was on. I hopped up onto my feet still bent down dodging the first blast then flipped into the air and twisted landing right next to him. 

He did a sweep and I jumped then kicked straight out. He caught my foot with excellent reaction and threw me back I almost fell and did a back handspring to catch my balance then decided it was time to attack. I threw a swift punch and blue fire shot out at him he barely dodged it and I took the opportunity to catch him while he was off balance. I swept his foot and he fell to the floor on his back. He looked up at me sweating furiously with fear in his eyes. I knew what I had to do I knew what was supposed to happen. But that was the difference between me and a fire bender. I was different. "Are you ok." I asked him giving him a hand to get back up. "What!" He said slapping my hand away. "Finish it, I'll be disgraced if you don't you coward." He said. I drew my hand back and he flinched then I just laughed and walked away. "That was pretty good Argento." Said Radice. "Yeah it was." Said Zoret. I turned around to see a fireball headed for me. I sucked it in and breathed the smoke out. "Pitiful." I spat then walked away. 

We walked into town and looked around it was a nice town we walked till we eventually found a vender selling cabbages. "Want some cabbages." He asked. "I don't really like cabbages." I said. "I want one." Said Oro "Yeah I do to." Said Zoret. I got out some money and just then the guy from the Agni Kai shot a fireball at the cabbages. "My Cabbages!" He yelled running off. "Do you really want to make this more than what it is?" I asked. He shot another fireball that I sucked it and breathed smoke out of my nose. Then I started to shoot small fireballs at him with my two fingers. The first to missed setting a shop on fire. Then one hit his arm, then his shoulder, then his ankle then one on the side of his cheek. He fell to the ground clutching his face and I walked up and looked at him. "Go to sleep." I said chopping him in the back of the neck. He passed out and I looked up at the crowd then walked over to the burning shop and sucked the fire up. "Get out of here, we don't like fire benders." Said an old woman. "Were not afraid of you here." Said a man as dozens of earth benders started to surround us.  
"Fine We will leave." I said. We walked out of the town escorted by the benders. "At least we got to get through the town instead of having to go back." I said as we left the town.

We walked down a rock path looking at the trees surrounding us. We looked up to see a purple sky and looked pass some of the trees to see the cliff was still very high though we were going downhill and getting lower. "I wonder were we are headed." Said Zoret. "We'll find out when we get there." Said Radice. We walked for about three hours then stopped on the side of the cliff. "I wonder how long this path goes, its not safe to make camp right here we have to keep walking." I said. "Then lets keep going." Said Oro. We walked for another hour and there was a valley filled with hot springs. "Now this is a place to set camp." Said Zoret. "I don't know, it doesn't seem safe." I said "Why?" Asked Zoret taking off his shirt and pants revealing shorts underneath. He got into one of the hot springs and relaxed. "Look at the steam coming up out of the ground." I said "This is a geyser, hot water or lava could erupts anytime." I said. "Well it won't today can we please set camp here?" He asked. "I guess so." I said setting up my sleeping bag. 

Oro came over setting her sleeping bag up next to mine. "You know your not going to use that." I said. She laughed "Are you so sure?" She asked smiling. "Yes I'm sure you will come over here to me in a few minutes. You can't resist me." I said "We'll see who can't resist who." She said laying down in her sleeping bag. We looked over to see Zoret and Radice in the hot spring laughing at us. We laid back and looked at the stars. "They look great from right here." I said. "Yeah they do." She said. I got up and slipped into her sleeping bag. "Goodnight." I said. "Goodnight. 

I fell asleep and then for the first time in a long time the voice came to me again. "You must get up now. You must defend your family be brave and use your fist not fingers. Use all the power you can!" said the voice. I opened my eyes and looked to see lava running down the hill coming towards us. "Wake up! Pack your stuff!" I yelled everyone looked up. "What's going on?" "Just get ready!" I yelled. The lava was going pretty slow signifying that it was extremely explosive and hot. I made fist and punched and it started to part. Stay behind me I said looking back to see everyone ready. I kept punching and pushing and the lava started to part giving us a path right up the middle. As we stepped on the ground it felt extremely soft and like our feet could fall straight through. I kept pushing and parting the lava to keep my family safe. Then we got to the top to see a small hole where the lava had came from. I pushed it back some more and we walked around clearing a path. 

"You were right." Said Zoret. "Its ok. As long as were still around." I said. We looked down the hill to see open road. We set up camp on the hill and went back to sleep. I woke up the next morning at the same time as everyone else and we got up and started walking. "I'm fifteen." I said "My birthday was yesterday, I don't feel much older." I said as I walked down the hill. We started to run and kept running for about thirty minutes then we stopped as we got into a more dense wood. We walked all day set up camp slept and kept walking the next day. This last two whole days then we got out of the woods. We walked down traveling in a place were we had no idea where we were. We ended up lost in another huge forest for three months eating deer and other woods foods. That was the most boring three months of my life. And on top of that I needed to find the avatar before summer and I was already April. 

That's when one day we found a huge town we continued to walk into town and look around. When will I find the avatar I thought to myself as I walked through the town with my friends. They still didn't know what my true mission was. They thought I just wanted to move away and advance my life which was somewhat true but not completely. I walked down the street looking for somewhere to eat when I saw a beautiful girl with tan skin and long black hair, a tall tanned boy with black hair, a pale short girl with pretty shaded green eyes and a small boy with a bald head and arrows on his head and arms. He was an air bender and from the rumors that only meant one thing. "Your the avatar." I said. "Yeah nice to meet you I'm Aang." He said smiling. "Nice to meet you too." I said. My eyes got big as I looked at this small boy. "How old are you Aang?" I asked. "I just turned thirteen." He said. I looked in awe this boy that was supposed to complete my destiny was only thirteen. Well I was only fifteen and it was my birthday. I looked to the sky thanking the voice in my mind. 

"So what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well I was looking for a fire bending master to teach me but there are no fire benders I can trust." He said. "Oh yeah and this is Katara." He said pointing to the tan girl. "This is Sokka her brother that's other girl is Toph and this is Momo." He said. "Well you know- I was stopped and my mind went blank. "Gain his trust first." said the voice. I smiled I hadn't heard that voice in a long time. "Well I'm sure there is someone you can find and trust." I said. "These are my friends Oro, Radice and Zoret." I said. "Nice to meet you all. Do you know where we can eat." He said. "Yeah I know this great place." I said. "Finally someone who will actually help us out." Said Sokka. I walked towards the left and looked around. "Do you know where your going?" Asked Toph. "Not really how could you tell?" I asked. "I can tell when someone's lying." She said. I swallowed hard. It would be hard for me to hide being a fire bender but I should be able to gain they're trust. I thought. 

"That's just great." Said Sokka in a sarcastic voice. We walked down the alleyway and saw a vender standing on the road selling chicken burgers and bacon. I bought everyone chicken burgers and two strips of bacon. "Thank you." Said Katara. "Yeah thank you." Everyone else said. "He doesn't mind he rich." Said Radice. I smiled "I wouldn't say rich but I have a lot from underground fighting. I was the champion for three years." I said. "How old are you?" Toph asked. "Fifteen. I started when I was like eleven and ten months or so." I said. "I was the an earth bending champion when I was twelve." Said Toph. "How old are you now." I asked. "I just turned thirteen last week." She said. "How old are you two." I asked. "I'm fourteen and Sokka just turned sixteen." Said Katara "I'm seventeen." Said Oro. "I'm sixteen." Said Radice "I'm fifteen." Said Zoret. "Well its getting dark we should go set up camp." Said Aang. "Ok well I guess I might see you later." I said. "Where do you sleep?" She asked. "We set up camp too." I said pointing to the massive backpacks we all had. 

"Oh well you should set up camp with us." Said Aang. "Ok." I said. We went to the entrance of the town where we had finally found our way out of the woods. I layed down next to Oro looking up at the stars. "Beautiful aren't they." I said. "Yeah." She said putting her head on my shoulder. "Not as beautiful as you though." I said. "Thank you." She said. I kissed her deeply and passionately getting a little tongue. I smiled and laid back and looked at the stars. "I love you." I said. "I love you to." She said. I looked over to see everyone asleep except Aang he was just staring at the stars too. "Your lucky to have such a good relationship." He said. "Thank you, I'm sure you'll find someone and if you already did you just have to find the way to tell them how you feel." I said. "I think I just might do that." He said. Just then a fireball shot at me. I jumped up and before I could suck it in Aang swept it away. "Fire Nation." Said Aang. Everyone woke up. "Wait." I said "This is personal now." "You couldn't just be satisfied with the Agni Kai could you. You had to take it too far." I said. "Agni Kai, what's that?" Said Aang. 

"You should have killed me during the Agni Kai." Said the boy who now had a small red line scar on his face from our last fight. "Whats your name?" I asked. "Zuron." He said. Then shot another fireball at me. I sucked it in then breathed smoke out my nose. "He's a fire bender." Said Aang. "I knew we shouldn't have trust him." Said Sokka. "I think he's on our side. I can tell." Said Toph. The smoke cleared and I was right behind him. I put my leg in front of his feet and slammed him face down into the ground then threw him forward. He rolled up and revealed his bloody nose and a few missing teeth. He shot fire at me and I sucked it into my mouth heated it then breathed it back out of my mouth though it was blue this time. He ducked barely dodging it and I shot blue fireballs rapidly at him. He dodged the first two then the first one hit. He flinched and a cry of pain escaped his lips. Then he was hit in the chest, then the leg, then the arm, then one grazed his face. He fell to the floor squirming in pain. "Finish me!" He yelled. "No, I'm not a murderer." I said. 

He shot a red fireball right at my face and I dodged and it grazed the side of my neck. I grabbed my neck and felt the scar. He got ready to shoot another and I grabbed his shirt. I picked him up then slammed him into the ground knocking him out. "Were you a fire bending champion?" Asked Aang. "No I was a champion of Martial arts. I'm a Wushu master." I said. "So you can fight really good too. That's great you should teach me fire bending." Said Aang. "Well I don't really know, then again. I remember." I said. "Widen your stance. Wider" I said. "Your not looking." Said Aang. "I said wider. Now breathe deeply and stay in your stance." I said. He sighed "Just like Jeong Jeong." Said Aang. "Well Jeong Jeong is the one who taught me. Along with this weird voice that tells me in my dreams that one day I would teach you fire bending." I said. "This guy really is crazy." Said Sokka. "Just stay there, don't move and keep breathing deeply." I said. "Oro want to go for a walk?" I asked. "Yeah lets go." She said. I held her hand then we walked into town, it was dark but had candles hanging and illuminating the road. 

"I'm glad you decided to travel with me." I said. "Why would I ever let you get away from me." She said smiling. We stopped right in the middle of the road the candles illuminating us and kissed once more. "We should go back its been about forty five minutes." I said. "Jeong Jeong made you wait three hours." She said. "I know but he has to learn faster and be better than me." I said. "I don't know if that's possible." She said. I smiled and held her hand as we walked back in twenty minutes. We got there and I looked to see Zuron laying on the floor yet in a different spot. "What happened to him?" Asked Oro. "He woke up." Said Toph smiling. I laughed and looked at Aang. "Now Aang turn around and face the sky." I said. "Its nighttime so this might be somewhat difficult but I learned in the night so take a deep breath in and breath out strongly while punching forward." I said. He did it and a big fireball flew out of his hand. It was pretty average but a start. "Good, now use two fingers instead of your whole fist. You'll be able to go a lot faster and use a lot less energy." I said. Aang used his index and middle finger and shot small, rapid fireballs up at the sky. "Good, very good." I said "Try to make it hotter." I said. 

He shot more and they started to darken then he shot and flinched back. "Ouch!" He yelled. "What's wrong?" I asked "I think it got too hot for me to control. Do you know Azula?" Asked Aang. "No who's that?" "Fire Lord Ozais daughter she shoots blue fire too." Said Aang. "Really, I thought I was the only one." I said "Well we've made enough progress so far I think you should rest. Oh yeah and how old is Azula?" I asked. "Fifteen, she's in pursuit of us." They said. "I'll remember that." I said. "They think Aangs dead." Said Katara. "But I saved him." She said. "Well lets get some rest." I said. We all laid down in our sleeping bags and I left mine and laid down with Oro and we all fell asleep in no time. I woke up and looked around, the moon was just starting to set. I got up and looked around breathing in the good air. I walked to the edge of the cliff we were on and breathed in the fresh air. I turned around and walked over to Aang. I gently tapped his shoulder and he opened his eyes. I walked towards the town and he followed. I walked down an alleyway and ran up a wall then jumped onto a flat roof. Then up to a tall flat roof over it. I looked around making sure there were no other buildings or any trees anywhere. 

He followed me "Good morning Sifu Argento." He said. "Good morning Avatar Aang." I said and we both laughed  
I showed him a simple combination. Two punches shooting huge fireballs, one slash of two fingers sending a wave of thin fire and a roundhouse kick sending fire everywhere. I sat down then he got up and did the same. "Now see how long you can control this fire." I said placing a fire in his hands. "Shouldn't you put a burning leaf or rag in my hand? " He asked. "Your right." I said looking around. I reached into my pockets and took out an unused tissue and set the center on fire while it was in Aangs hands. He held it and kept it from spreading for about two hours then the fire burned out from just sitting there in one spot. "Good now lets go have breakfast I said. I looked down at the long drop and then jumped landing on the ground. "That hurt." I said limping. We over to a place and bought some breakfast then at. That whole week we trained and I knew. The avatar was ready, To defeat Fire Lord Ozai, to complete his destiny and to complete mine.


	8. Authors note

I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm working on a sequel now but I only have the first two chapters.


	9. Letter of Apology

I realized I made a big mistake by ending the story this early and I should have just made the sequel a part of the story. I'm just wondering if I should delete the sequel and add the chapters from the sequel to this?


End file.
